List of Gatopardos the Cheetah episodes
These are the episodes of Gatopardos the Cheetah. Series overview Season 0 (2004) #Gatopardos the Cheetah (August 6, 2004) - TBD Season 1 (2007) #As The Adventure Begins... (May 4, 2007) - Gatopardos discovers 2 animals, Skylos and Gata, being attacked by robot wasps. Just to make them happy, Gatopardos save their lives. Skylos and Gata appreciate what Gatopardos did for them and wanted to join them. Gatopardos has no choice but to allow them to be his sidekicks as his adventure begins to stop an evil wasp named "Sfika". (NOTE: This was previewed on March 31, 2007, the same day when the 2007 Kids' Choice Awards happened) #What's New? (May 11, 2007) - After having their first fight with Sfika, Gatopardos and the others come across an ant. Suddenly, he accidentally falls into the nuclear pool and turns into a ferocious monster. #The Strong and the Intelligent (May 18, 2007) - Sfika, who has once again failed to destroy Gatopardos and his sidekicks, hires 2 new animals to kidnap them. One is a strong Blue Whale, and the other is an intelligent chimpanzee. #The Great Lake (May 25, 2007) - Gatopardos discovers a lake where there is a group of evil mermaid like creatures Called Lake Maidens. #Cheetah Troubles (June 1, 2007) - TBD #Speed Rivalry (June 8, 2007) - TBD #Well This Ain't My Fault! (June 15, 2007) - TBD #ARGH! We Are Pirates! (June 22, 2007) - Gatopardos, Skylos, and Gata encounter a group of parrot pirates from an island called, Papagalos. #Song of the Seagulls (June 29, 2007) - TBD #Three Bees and a Wasp (July 6, 2007) - TBD #Gatopardos and The Tiger (July 13, 2007) - Skylos and Gata spot a "popular" Tiger named "Tigri", who turns out to be hired by Sfika to kidnap them and kill Gatopardos. Can Gatopardos defeat him? #Hey Diddle Diddle, A Cat and the Fiddle (July 20, 2007) - Gata found a foreign fiddle on the middle of the lake. Interested in it, she decides to play it anytime she feels like it, but what she doesn't know is that every time she plays it, bad things happen around her. #The Dark Human Situation (July 27, 2007) (crossover with Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer) - Gatopardos, Skylos, and Gata noticed strange figures called "Dark Humans". As they were about to defeat them, Gatopardos and his sidekicks were ready to battle until a velociraptor named "Velocity" shows up and fights the Dark Humans himself. Meanwhile, Sfika notices the Dark Humans as well, and then comes up with an idea of using them to defeat Gatopardos and his sidekicks once and for all, not knowing they already have a master, Brimstone. #Jokes for the Day (August 3, 2007) - TBD #A Crabby Situation (August 10, 2007) - TBD #The Guardians Part 1 (August 17, 2007) - Gatopardos, Skylos, and Gata were walking across a field, when suddenly, they get abducted by Tardigrades. #The Guardians Part 2 (August 24, 2007) - TBD #Mind Switch? (August 31, 2007) - An evil creature decides to switch minds with Gatopardos and Sfika, so they had no choice but to work together to stop it. #The Tarantulas and Mantises (September 7, 2007) - Sfika's robot wasps have been malfunctioning for some odd reason. (More TBD) #The Cheetah, The Dog, The Cat, and The Bat (September 14, 2007) - TBD #A Living T-Rex!? (September 21, 2007) - When Gatopardos, Skylos and Gata hear about the legend of the last living dinosaur, they head off to find that dinosaur. However, they soon discover that they're not the only ones that are on the quest. #Akni-Osis (September 28, 2007) - Skylos catches a mysterious disease called "Akni-Osis". (More TBD) #The Alternate Universe (October 5, 2007) - TBD #Sfika's Parasite (October 12, 2007) - Gatopardos and the others notice Sfika has been acting "sick". Soon, they discover that a worm has infected him and made him paralyzed. However, as time goes on, the parasitic worm starts to infect more people in Politinzoon, even Skylos and Gata and becomes a HUGE monster. Can Gatopardos defeat it and save everyone, including Skylos and Gata? #It's the Great Cucumber, Gatopardos (October 19, 2007) - TBD #Legend of the Polter-Rhino (October 26, 2007) - After hearing about the legend of the "Polter-Rhino" from two, mean children, Skylos and Gata begin to fear going on adventures during the nighttime. Season 2 (2008) #Jolly Rancher (January 4, 2008) - Gatopardos, Skylos, and Gata meet a reindeer who owns a ranch. Soon, they realize that the reindeer's ranch is a canine and feline trap. #Backing Up... (January 11, 2008) - TBD #Warthog Words (January 18, 2008) - Gatopardos, Skylos, and Gata encounter a warthog with a potty mouth. #Babies (January 25, 2008) - Gatopardos, Skylos, and Gata find a load of baby guinea pigs in the forest, so Gatopardos and the others must find the babies' parents. #The Cowgirl Snake (February 1, 2008) - While Gatopardos and the others are traveling through the desert, they find a western town filled with cowboys and cowgirl animals. But soon, the town gets attacked by a cowgirl snake by the name of Fidi. #The Politonzoon Games (February 8, 2008) - Gatopardos and his sidekicks come across a deer, a bobcat, a wolf, and a monkey that is hosting The Politonzoon Games. Some reason, they chose Gatopardos, Skylos, and Gata to be in it. But soon, they discover that the games are not what they thought it would be. #S.O.O.N. (February 15, 2008) - Gatopardos, Skylos, and Gata come across an evil troop of narwhal soldiers led by Monokeros called "Soldiers of Only Narwhals" or "S.O.O.N.". #Sfika... IN LOVE!? (February 22, 2008) - Sfika falls in love with an evil moth. #Robot Rampage (February 29, 2008) - Sfika has trouble building a giant robot tarantula, but soon, he meets a malicious panther that is an expert in building giant robots. Later, because that one is successful, they decide to make more and attack the city. Gatopardos and the others notice and have to stop the robots, Sfika, and the Panther. #Attack of the Killer Gorillas (March 7, 2008) - TBD #The Secret Hideout (March 14, 2008) - TBD #How to NOT Succeed as a Villain (March 21, 2008) - TBD (NOTE: This is the first and only episode that doesn't feature Gatopardos, Skylos, and Gata) #Politonzoon vs the Sinkhole (March 28, 2008) - TBD #Sfika's Sting (April 4, 2008) - Sfika has an upgraded stinger and stings Skylos. However, he doesn't know it has turned Skylos evil. #How Many Dragons can a Dragon Slayer Slay? (April 11, 2008) - TBD #Bed Bug Friends (April 18, 2008) - TBD #CheetahWasp (April 25, 2008) - A mysterious animal was using an invention for an experiment when he/she accidentally turns it on in the wrong time, turning two animals into one being, Gatopardos and Sfika. #Happy Happy Worms (May 2, 2008) - TBD #Starfish Wars (May 9, 2008) - TBD #Take the Dolphin! (May 16, 2008) - TBD #TBD (May 23, 2008) - TBD #TBD (May 30, 2008) - TBD #Aggressive Hippo (June 6, 2008) - TBD #Gata Jones (June 13, 2008) - TBD #The Karate Master (June 20, 2008) - TBD #Burnt Eyes (June 27, 2008) - TBD Season 3 (2008-2009) #Evil Gata!? (October 17, 2008) - Gata encounters a mischievous bull and ends up getting hypnotized into being against Gatopardos and Skylos. #The Cursed Piano (October 24, 2008) - TBD #A Scary Feeling... (October 31, 2008) - TBD #Boy, If It Wasn't For That Gerbil! (November 7, 2008) - After saving a gerbil by the name of Greg from an evil crocodile, Greg wanted to go on adventures with them because of how awesome they were. #Insomnia (November 14, 2008) - TBD #New Toys (November 21, 2008) - TBD #Mavros the Cat (November 28, 2008) - TBD #Santa Claws (December 12, 2008) - TBD #Puppetry (January 2, 2009) - An iguana, who was once a prisoner, escapes jail to kidnap mammals and cut off their fur to use them as puppets. (More TBD) #The Rabbit Who Cried Bear (January 9, 2009) - TBD #Da Sting Rayz (January 16, 2009) - TBD #Jellyfish Jelly (January 23, 2009) - TBD #Plague Spreader (January 30, 2009) - Sfika receives a strange disease that made him to sick to fight. However, later on, he comes up with another evil plan: Spread the disease to the whole city. #Cheetah for Hire (February 6, 2009) - TBD #The Return of Skoros (February 13, 2009) - TBD #PUNCH! KICK! SLAM! & POW! (February 20, 2009) - TBD #Dog in a Fish Tank (February 27, 2009) - TBD #Complex Shapes (March 6, 2009) - TBD (NOTE: This is the first and only episode to use a different type of animation other than traditional) #The Very Fatty Caterpillar (March 13, 2009) - TBD #The Screams of the Cave (March 20, 2009) - TBD #Abandoned Ship! (March 27, 2009) - TBD #Dark Jungle (April 3, 2009) - Gatopardos, Skylos, and Gata travel through a scary-looking island to find themselves trapped by a group of hooligans who lived in the jungle for years. #Meteor Shower (April 10, 2009) - TBD #Foodology (April 17, 2009) - TBD #TBD (April 24, 2009) - TBD #TBD (May 1, 2009) - TBD Season 4 (2009-2010) #Mind Games (August 21, 2009) - TBD #The Snow Goblin (December 26, 2009) - TBD #Kitty and the Tramp (January 1, 2010) - TBD #Operation: Experiment 07 (January 8, 2010) - TBD #Combat Dilemma (January 15, 2010) - TBD #Canny Valley (January 22, 2010) - TBD #Get Squished, Sfika! (January 29, 2010) - TBD #TBD (February 5, 2010) - TBD #TBD (February 12, 2010) - TBD #TBD (February 19, 2010) - TBD #TBD (February 26, 2010) - TBD #TBD (March 5, 2010) - TBD #TBD (March 12, 2010)- TBD #TBD (March 19, 2010) - TBD #TBD (March 26, 2010) - TBD #Sweet Taste of Victory (April 2, 2010) - TBD #For Cod's Sake! (April 9, 2010) - TBD #TBD (April 16, 2010) - TBD #The Ice Cream Truck (April 23, 2010) - TBD #The Animal Taker of Politonzoon (April 30, 2010) - Gatopardos notices that his sidekicks have disappeared for a strange reason. Soon, he finds out that everyone else has disappeared too, except Liontari, the mayor of Politonzoon who is having the same issue. So, they head out to find who or what is causing the disappearance of the Politonzoon population. #A Wasp Family Reunion (May 7, 2010) - Sfika invites his family over for a brand new evil plan, which was to reunite them to defeat Gatopardos and take over Politonzoon once and for all. When Gatopardos, Skylos, and Gata finds out about it, they have to defeat all of those wasps and hornets. (NOTE: This is a one-hour special) #The Masked Criminal (May 14, 2010) - TBD #Wasp and the Orca (May 21, 2010) - TBD #Gatopardos and a HUMAN!? Part 1 (May 28, 2010) - TBD #Gatopardos and a HUMAN!? Part 2 (June 4, 2010) - TBD #The Issue (June 11, 2010) - TBD Season 5 (2011-2012) #Chad: The Cheetah Fraud (Part 1) (July 11, 2011) - TBD #Chad: The Cheetah Fraud (Part 2) (July 12, 2011) - TBD #Skylos White and the Seven Dwarf Hippos (July 13, 2011) - TBD #The Idol (July 14, 2011) - TBD #Insect Bad Guy Rival (July 15, 2011) - TBD #The Ox Squad (September 2, 2011) - TBD #Starfish Wars 2: The Enemy's Revenge (September 9, 2011) - TBD #We Meet Again, Panthir! (September 16, 2011) - Sfika and Panthir reunite once more and create a giant robot wasp made to kidnap all Politonzoon citizens and throw them to the sea so Sfika can take over the city. #TBD (September 23, 2011) - TBD #TBD (September 30, 2011) - TBD #Omens (October 24, 2011) - Gatopardos and his sidekicks come across crows. They don't think they're such a big deal at first, but then they notice that after they encounter them, something scary always happens to them! #The Coolest King of the Jungle (November 7, 2011) - TBD #TBD (January 13, 2012) - TBD #TBD (February 18, 2012) - TBD #TBD (March 24, 2012) - TBD #TBD (March 31, 2012) - TBD #TBD (May 4, 2012) - TBD #TBD (May 26, 2012) - TBD #TBD (June 11, 2012) - TBD #TBD (June 12, 2012) - TBD #TBD (June 13, 2012) - TBD #TBD (June 14, 2012) - TBD #TBD (June 15, 2012) - TBD #TBD (July 13, 2012) - TBD #TBD (October 13, 2012) - TBD #The Final Battle (November 10, 2012) - Gatopardos, Skylos, and Gata get ready for their final showdown with Sfika and his army of tarantulas and praying mantises. Season 6 (2019) Main article: ''Gatopardos the Cheetah/Season 6'' Not only this is the revival season, but this is the only season to be produced by Andrews' company, Flame Owl Productions. #''Sfika Rises Again!'' (July 20, 2019) - TBD #TBD (July 27, 2019) - TBD #TBD (August 3, 2019) - TBD #TBD (August 10, 2019) - TBD #TBD (August 17, 2019) - TBD #TBD (August 24, 2019) - TBD #TBD (August 31, 2019) - TBD #TBD (September 7, 2019) - TBD #TBD (September 14, 2019) - TBD #TBD (September 21, 2019) - TBD #TBD (September 28, 2019) - TBD #TBD (October 5, 2019) - TBD #''The Real Final Battle'' (October 12, 2019) - TBD TV Movie (2017) #Gatopardos the Cheetah: Sfika's Back!? (September 29, 2017) Category:Episode lists Category:Episode list Category:Gatopardos the Cheetah